Team Seven
Team Seven was one of seven teams who accepted Grace Cahill's challenge and began the hunt for the 39 Clues. The team consisted of siblings Amy and Dan Cahill, their grandmother Grace's cat Saladin, and their au pair Nellie Gomez. Team Seven represented the Madrigal branch of the Cahill family in the Clue Hunt. Activity Clues found As the winners of the Clue Hunt, Team Seven collected all 39 Clues. However, most of these Clues were obtained as a result of the other teams willingly surrendering their Clues to Amy and Dan. Team Seven collected the following Clues before reaching the Madrigal Gauntlet on Cahill Island: *Iron Solute: found in the Paris Catacombs *Tungsten: discovered via a harpsichord in Fidelio Racco's mansion *Gold: found in a cave near Seoul *Myrrh: discovered from a drawing left by Grace Cahill in Treasures of Egypt in Cairo *Amber: stolen from the Amber Room *Rosemary: given by Irina Spasky as a display of goodwill *Water: deduced from a poem by Robert Cahill Henderson *Aloe: decoded from a letter written by Winston Churchill *Silk: found in a vial on top of Mount Everest, deduced from a poem by Emperor Puyi *Mace: found in a box belonging to Madeleine Cahill at the Port Royal excavation site *Barley: given by Fiske Cahill after granting Amy and Dan active Madrigal status *Copper: given by Fiske Cahill after granting Amy and Dan active Madrigal status *Lily: given by Fiske Cahill after granting Amy and Dan active Madrigal status *Pepper: given by Fiske Cahill after granting Amy and Dan active Madrigal status *Vinegar: given by Fiske Cahill after granting Amy and Dan active Madrigal status Alliances ''The Maze of Bones *Alistair - to get Poor Richard's Almanack, but he double-crossed them and succeeded while they failed. *Jonah - Offered alliance; denied. *The Holt Family - To fight off thugs: succeeded. *Alistair Oh - to stop Ian Kabra and Natalie: partially succeeded. One False Note *Irina Spasky - just an exchange; Irina double-crossed the Cahills, but events worked out. The Sword Thief *Alistair Oh - to find the Clue, and for protection and shelter: succeeded. *Ian Kabra and Natalie - to find the Clue, but betrayed Dan and Amy at the end of the book: they tricked Ian and Natalie to go to Kyrgyzstan. Amy and Dan succeeded. Beyond the Grave *Theo Cotter- to uncover the past and to help get them into the tombs: succeeded. *Alistair Oh - to find Isis's temple: succeeded. The Black Circle *The Holt Family- to find the Clue: succeeded. *NRR - to find the Black Circle: succeeded. In Too Deep *Irina Spasky- to stop Isabel Kabra (just Amy): failed. *Isabel and Ian Kabra- Offered alliance (just Amy): denied. *Hamilton Holt- to save Amy: succeeded *Alistair Oh- to decipher a poem: succeeded *Alistair - to escape the island: succeeded. *Irina Spasky - to save Amy, Dan, and Alistair: Amy, Dan, and Alistair escaped but Irina died. The Viper's Nest *Alistair - Offered alliance: denied. *Isabel - Offered alliance: denied. The Emperor's Code *Jonah Wizard- to find the Clue (just Dan): Jonah failed, Dan succeeded. *Alistair Oh- to find Dan (just Amy): he failed, she succeeded. Storm Warning *Hamilton Holt- to climb a pole: succeeded. *Lester Dixon - to get the box that contained Madeleine Cahill's poem and a clue: he died, but they succeeded. *Fiske Cahill- to uncover the Madrigals' past: succeeded. Into the Gauntlet'' *Hamilton and Eisenhower Holt - to climb up the cliff (just Dan): succeeded. *Hamilton Holt, Natalie Kabra, Ian Kabra, Jonah Wizard, Sinead Starling and Alistair Oh- to get through the gauntlet: succeeded. *Natalie Kabra, Ian Kabra, Hamilton Holt - to get torches for everybody: succeeded. Category:Madrigal characters Team 7